


nothing without you

by king_crockett



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, changed crockett's history slightly, dad crockett, sad crockett, soft crockett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_crockett/pseuds/king_crockett
Summary: find me over @ king-crockett.tumblr.com
Relationships: Crockett Marcel & Original Female Character(s)





	nothing without you

**Author's Note:**

> find me over @ king-crockett.tumblr.com

The smell of pancakes wafted through the apartment they had called home for the last six months, the gentle lull of the radio echoing around the open plan kitchen.  
Crockett and Cali had been dating for just over a year, although, Maggie would have anyone believe it was longer.  
He asked her to marry him at Molly’s, he had planned an extravagant proposal but when it came down to it, he couldn’t wait to ask her to be his for the rest of their lives, so huddled in the corner of a booth with their friends surrounding them, he whispered the words ‘be my wife?’ in her ear.

“45 days until I get to call you my wife.” He smiles, snapping Cali out of her thoughts.  
“I can’t wait.” A weak smile tracing her lips.

Crockett’s life before her was one of heartbreak.  
Before Cali, he’d had a wife and daughter.  
When his daughter passed, his life went downhill, drinking all day, then dropping out of med school, his wife divorcing him, he knew that if he carried on the way he was, he’d die and he had to live his life for his baby, do all the things she’d never get to do.

“We have to call the venue and tell them we have extra guests.” He says, flipping the pancakes, his toned, naked back contracting and relaxing with every movement. “We have to decide on flowers too.”  
“Crockett, we need to talk.” She sighs, “We need to call the wedding off.”  
The sizzling of the pancakes, the sounds of the radio all faded to nothing.  
“What?” He whispers, his back still turned away from her.  
“I just thi-“ She starts before getting cut off by Crockett.  
“I’m nothing without you, you know that.” He says quietly before turning to face her, his eyes full of tears.  
“Please don’t leave me.”  
“Listen to me.” She says calmly, placing his hand on her flat stomach and smiling softly.  
Again, silence filled the air as it had done moments ago, this time it was different, the silence, it was calmer.  
“Cali.” He whispers, tears trickling from his eyelashes, down his face. “Please.”  
“I’m pregnant.” Cali smiles as Crockett inhales sharply before smiling himself.  
“It’s a girl.”


End file.
